


TeukChul! Modern Day Bonnie and Clyde!

by LadyVamp



Category: Super Junior
Genre: 83line, M/M, Romance, Sex, Super Junior - Freeform, TeukChul, bonnie and clyde - Freeform, ladyvamp, suju - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVamp/pseuds/LadyVamp
Summary: Park Jungsu thought he was on an innocent road trip until he met a not so innocent redhead at a truckstop!





	1. Chapter 1

Park Jungsu wasn’t sure what he was thinking when he’d chosen to hop on a plane and fly sixteen hours, only to find himself lost in the dessert. His American road trip vacation sounded exciting when he’d first planned it, but now that he was standing in front of a deserted gas station in the middle of nowhere, he wasn’t quite as excited anymore. The building in front of him was a crumbling piece of americana straight out of the the 1950’s. It’s architecture was made of swooping quasi futuristic lines and chipped paint that was once a vibrant red, but now resembled a rusty brown.

Jungsu let out a long sigh as he leaned against the red mustang convertible he’d rented at the airport the previous day and reached for the gas pump. He’d been driving since early that morning and needed to fill his tank. It would take a lot of gas to get to Denver. His plan was to drive from California and take a tour through the southwest, before heading north east to Denver and flying home. It wasn’t the entire country, but just enough to get his feet wet and have a small adventure of his own.

The main reason Jungsu had decided to come on this trip was the promise of adventure. His life back in Seoul was a boring corporate crawl filled with too many numbers on computer screens and too much traffic on crowded city streets. He needed a break from the monotony of his accounting career and some time to himself. A solitary road trip with no set plans felt like just the thing to give him both some peace and a a bit of excitement, all at once.

The sun overhead was hot and unrelenting, causing beads of sweat to appear on Jungsu’s tanned skin as he pumped gas into his sports car. A burst of sound erupted through the thin dessert air, causing Jungsu to flinch and look away from the rolling numbers on the gas pump as a large semi truck pulled into the crumbling station. It blew it’s thunderous horn as it pulled in beside the station and one of the attendants inside came out to tend to the large rig. Jungsu stared at the truck, glad that he wasn’t the only car at the station anymore, making the atmosphere a little less ominous.

The door to the semi flew open as the station attendant approached the tall truck and a muscular man in a tight white t-shirt climbed out. Jungsu quirked a curious brow as he observed the driver, the man’s stubble beard and expressive brows catching his attention. The muscular man’s light washed jeans were full of holes and he held a cigarette between his teeth while he spoke to the station worker. Jungsu shook his head, finding the man’s gruff appearance offputting.

Leaving the door to his truck hanging open, the man followed the attendant inside the dilapidated truckstop. Motion inside the truck’s cab had Jungsu staring longer in the direction of the semi. After a few seconds, a pair of pale legs appeared from behind the heavy black door. They were wrapped in fishnet stockings and there was a pair of red strappy heels with cork wedges attached to the person’s surprisingly large feet. Gaze traveling upwards, Jungsu watched as a shock of red hair caught the sun when the person hopped out of the truck and onto the dusty ground.

Jungsu wasn’t sure what to make of the figure standing across the parking-lot. They had bright red hair that was pulled back from their surprisingly handsome looking face. Their shapely stockinged legs disappeared into a pair of tight denim shorts and their upper body was clad in a simple red t-shirt. A pair of large red sunglasses were perched on their nose, obscuring their features. If it wasn’t for the heels and stockings, Jungsu would have sworn the figure was a man.

The redhead turned and grabbed a heavy black bag out of the cab of the semi, before looking in Jungsu’s direction and smiling at him. Jungsu froze as the gas pump clicked off, signaling his tank was now full, and a receipt printed out, only to be swept away in the hot desert wind. The redhead smirked and crossed the parking lot towards him, her red painted nails digging into the strap of her heavy bag and stride wide and masculine.

“Hey!” the woman called out to him, her voice deeper than he’d expected. “Can I get a ride, handsome?”  
“I…,” Jungsu stammered, not sure how to respond as the woman appeared next to his car and ran her red fingernails over the paint.

“Which way are you headed?”

“Denver…,” was all Jungsu managed to say while the woman boldly opened the door to his mustang and tossed her heavy bag inside.

“Want some company?” she asked, seeming to be in a bit of a hurry. “You look lonely, stranger?”

“I guess…,” Jungsu replied, not against the idea of having some company on his trip, but not exactly wanting to pick up a random person at a truckstop either.

“Don’t look at me that way,” the woman chuckled, removing her sunglasses and smiling at him. “I’m not a serial killer. I just need a lift as far as you’re willing to take me. Is that okay?”

“Yes,” Jungsu found himself agreeing, suddenly staring into a pair of large dark eyes, their gaze causing all reason to fly out the window. “Get in.”

“Great!” the woman chirped, rounding the side of the car and climbing into the passenger’s seat. “Let’s go!”

Unhooking his car from the gas pump, Jungsu climbed into the driver’s seat and started the engine as he spotted the truck driver from earlier step out of the gas station. His new passenger looked nervously back at the truck driver while Jungsu put the car into drive and pulled out of the station. In the rear view mirror Jungsu could see the burly truck driver looking about the parking lot with alarm and shouting something.

“I think your friend is looking for you?” Jungsu stated, gesturing towards the truck stop behind them.

“He wasn’t my friend,” the redhead next to him dismissed, before reaching out and switching on the radio. “Put the top down. It’s sweltering in here.”

For some reason, Jungsu found himself automatically doing what his passenger told him. He flipped the switch for the roof to retract and hit the gas pedal, putting the station far behind them and filling the car with a cool breeze.

“It’s still hot,” the redhead whined, hooking her fingers under the hem of her t-shirt and forcing the fabric upwards.

“What are you doing?” Jungsu panicked, keeping his eyes on the road as his new rider removed her shirt. “You can’t do that! What if someone sees you?!”

“What about it?” The redhead asked, tossing her shirt into Jungsu’s lap. “I’ve got nothing to hide.”

“Yes, but…,” Jungsu stammered, stealing a glance at the person beside him and blinking rapidly when he noticed a pale masculine chest, instead a pair of breasts. “Oh…,”

“You thought I was a girl, didn’t you?” The redhead cackled. “My last ride did too. He wasn’t very happy about it. You’re not going to throw me out now are you?”

“No,” Jungsu denied, his passenger’s gender making no difference to him at all. “Why are you dressed like that?”

“Most people hesitate to pick up male hitchhikers. I think they find us threatening, so I threw on some heels and the truck drivers came running.” The beautiful redhead explained, “I didn’t account for how they’d react when they found out I had a penis. Some men are very insecure about their sexuality. You’re not insecure, are you, Handsome?”

“No, I actually prefer the company of men.” Jungsu told the truth, not sure why he was divulging such personal information to a man he just met.

“Good. What’s your name, Stranger?” The redhead asked, turning up the radio as a classic rock song began blasting from the speakers.

“Park Jungsu.”

“I’m Kim Heechul,” the beautiful redhead introduced himself. “It’s nice to meet you, Jungsu. I have a feeling we’re going to have a lot of fun together on the way to Denver.”

“I have to be honest with you. I’m actually kind of lost right now.” Jungsu admitted.

“Even better,” Heechul laughed, taking off his seatbelt and climbing into the backseat, where he promptly perched himself on the back of the seat and raised his hands in the air. “The longest it takes to get there, the more fun we can have!”

Jungsu felt his heart drop into his stomach as AC/DC’s “Highway to Hell” blasted from the speakers of his rental car and Heechul pulled the clasp from his hair to let the wind flow through it while they sped down the deserted desert highway. It seemed that his adventurous road trip was going to be a little more adventurous than he’d anticipated.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

So, that's part one! More coming soon!

Comments = LOVE!!!


	2. Part Two!

The desert road stretched out for miles in front of him as Park Jungsu sped down the highway with no clear direction in mind. Heechul lay stretch out in the backseat with his wedged heels in the air as he sang along with the radio. Jungsu admired his passenger’s free spirit and cheerful attitude something he envied. Hitchhiking across the country in the backseats of strange men’s trucks wasn’t something Jungsu could ever imagine himself doing, yet he found Heechul’s actions fascinating.

“Do you know where we are yet?” Heechul asked, sitting up as they passed a sign for a rest area in a few miles. “Take the next exit. There might be a map in there. Plus, I need to change my clothes.”

“You don’t like wearing fishnets,” Jungsu asked, glancing down at his phone to find it still didn’t have a decent signal. “If I could get reception, I’d use my GPS.”

“We’re in the middle of the desert, GPS is useless here.” Heechul chuckled, “And, fishnets aren’t very comfortable in this heat.”

“I’d imagine not,”

“You’re not from around here, are you, Jungsu?” Heechul asked, suddenly switching from english to Korean and causing Jungsu to flinch. “It was the accent.”

“You’re not either, it seems.” Jungsu countered, “I’m from Seoul.”

“Me too,” Heechul provided, folding his arms on the back of Jungsu’s seat and speaking casually into his ear. “I’ve been in the states for years though. Judging by how thick your accent is, I’d say you’re just here for vacation.”

“You’d be right,” Jungsu agreed, “I wanted a break from the city. It gets monotonous sitting at a desk all day.”

“What do you do in Seoul?”

“I’m an accountant,” Jungsu informed, steering his car towards the rest stop exit.

“That doesn’t sound too exciting,” Heechul observed, reaching up and running his thin fingers through Jungsu’s soft sandy brown hair. “Staring at numbers all day would make my brain hurt.”

“Sometimes it does,” Jungsu replied, a shiver running through him in response to Heechul’s gentle touch. “It also gets kind of lonely.”

“Don’t you have a wife waiting for you back in the big city, Park Jungsu?” Heechul whispered into his ear, his voice barely audible over the the sound of the wind whipping through the convertible. “Or, a boyfriend…,”

“No,” Jungsu denied, swallowing nervously as he pulled his car up to the rest station and shut off the engine. “I’m not seeing anyone right now.”

“How interesting,” Heechul purred into his ear, “So, you flew off to another continent for some excitement. How lucky you were to run into me, Park Jungsu.”

“Why is that?” Jungsu asked, flinching when Heechul boldly pressed a kiss against his cheek.

“Because, I’m a very exciting person to be around.” Heechul answered, pressing another kiss against Jungu’s cheek as he continued to run his fingers through the other man’s soft hair. “I can show you a good time if you’ll let me, Jungsu…,”

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Jungsu blurted out, opening the car door and fumbling to undo his seatbelt.

“I need to put my shirt back on and get by bag,” Heechul chuckled, leaning back in his seat as Jungsu stumbled out of the car and shut the door. “I’ll meet you inside in a few minutes.”

For a split second Jungsu had the thought that Heechul may try and steal his car while he was inside, not exactly trusting his new acquaintance. Reaching inside the car, Jungsu took the keys out of the ignition and stuffed them into his pocket, before making his way towards the tiny building in front of him. Like the gas station a few miles back, the rest stop was crumbling, old, and deserted. The only car in the entire lot was his own, yet again giving off an ominous feeling.

Jungsu’s heart was hammering in his chest as he entered the rest stop and made a b-line for the men’s restroom. His cheek tingled from where Heechul’s plush lips had touched it. Just a simple press of a stranger;s lips against his cheek had Jungsu coming undone inside. It had been years since anyone had kissed him, on the cheek or anywhere else. His love life back in Seoul wasn’t exactly successful, most of his time being taken up by work and leaving very little time for a social life. 

“It was just an innocent kiss,” Jungsu told himself as he locked himself in the handicap stall and leaned against the graffiti covered wall by the toilet. “It didn’t mean anything. He’s a stranger…,”

Taking a few moments to calm himself down, Jungsu ran his hands through his hair and pushed himself away from the wall. He really didn’t have to use the bathroom, his declaration only an excuse to get a moment to catch his breath before things went any further. Reaching to open the stall door, Jungsu let out a surprised squeak when he opened it only to find Heechul standing on the other side with his shirt back on and a knot of clothing under his arm.

“Mind if I join you in there?” Heechul asked, stepping forwards and forcing Leeteuk to retreat back into the stall. “I need lots of room to change and you took the biggest stall.”

“You can have it. I’m done…,” Jungsu began to excuse himself, but Heechul locked the stall door behind him and refused to let him pass.

“Stay…,” Heechul persuaded, “Some weird looking trucks pulled in after you left. I don’t want to be alone in here if they decide to come in.”

“Alright…,” Jungsu agreed, his breath catching in his throat as Heechul dropped the clothing bundled under his arm onto the ground and pinned him against the wall beside the toilette, his wedge heels making him several inches taller than him and slightly imposing.

“What are you doing?” Jungsu whispered, swallowing nervously as Heechul placed his hand under his chin and tilted his face upwards.

“You ran off before I could give you a proper kiss, handsome.” Heechul whispered, leaning in closer and brushing his lips against Jungsu’s. “You said you were looking for some excitement, right? Let me show it to you.”

Before Jungsu could respond to Heechul’s promising words, his lips were captured in a forceful kiss. Heechul kissed him hard and deep, with an intensity he’d never felt from anyone before. Jungsu froze at first, not sure how to react to Heechul’s advances. He didn’t usually make a habit of kissing men he just met, but couldn’t deny the attraction he felt for the handsome man currently pinning him to the wall. Wrapping his arms around Heechul’s neck, Jungsu tilted his head and leaned into the kiss. Heechul’s plush lips parted and Jungsu surprised himself by slipping his tongue into the beautiful male’s mouth.

Jungsu moaned as Heechul followed suit and his cat like tongue snaked its way into his mouth and he felt a set of thing fingers run down the front of his body. Heechul broke the kiss just long enough for them to catch their breaths, before leaning back in and initiating a second exchange. At this point, Jungsu didn’t hesitate even a second, responding instantly to Heechul’s lips as they pressed against his own.

“You’re a good kisser, Mr. Accountant.” Heechul complimented, breaking the second kiss as his fingers found the front of Jungsu’s jeans and he began undoing the button.

“So are you…,” Jungsu panted, flinching when Heechul undid his pants and jerked down the zipper. “What are you doing?!”

“I’m not done kissing you yet,” Heechul purred, dropping to his knees on the dirty restroom floor. “You need a reward for being my handsome chauffeur.”

“Wait!” Jungsu panicked, his words catching in his throat and coming out as sputtered as Heechul pulled his pants down passed his ass, exposing his suddenly excited cock to the room. “Get up…,”

“Do you really want me to get up?” Heechul asked, his warm hand wrapping around Jungsu’s cock and causing the panicked male to groan in pleasure. “It’s alright…, I just want to say thank-you…,”

“You don’t have to…,” Jungsu gasped, leaning back against the cold tiled wall. “Heechul…,”

“Shhh…,” Heechul hushed, his kitten tongue snaking out of his mouth to press against the tip of Jungsu’s awakening cock.

All protests died in Jungsu’s throat as Heechul pressed his hot tongue against his sensitive flesh and a wave of pleasure flooded through him. Heechul worked him over with warm strokes of his palms and lewd drags of his tongue. Each motion and contact against his heated flesh melds Jungsu into a moaning mess, the moment feeling like some wet dream come to life.

“What if someone comes in here?” Jungsu babbled, suddenly remembering they were in a public restroom and you could see underneath the stall door.

“Don’t worry,” Heechul soothed, his hot breath skating across Jungsu’s skin and making his shudder. “If any of those scary truckers come in here, they’ll just see my high heels under the door and hear you’re delicious sounds and think some lucky guy picked up a hooker.”

“You’re not, are you?” Jungsu gasped, his back arching off the wall as Heechul took him into his mouth and began bobbing his head.

“Not what?” Heechul asked, replacing his mouth with his hand and pumping Jungsu with firm strokes that had the other man about to lose his mind.

“A Hooker?” Jungsu clarified, “I don’t have to pay you after this, do I?”

“Do you want to pay me?” Heechul teased, looking up at Jungsu with mischief in his large dark eyes. “I could use some cash right now.”

“So, you’re a prostitute?” Jungsu halfway panicked as he felt his body nearing its peak. “This is illegal. I’m not that kind of person. I…,”

“No,” Heechul began, standing up with one fluid motion, keeping his hand in place as he did so. “You’re just the kind of person who’s let a stranger blow him in a bathroom stall.”

“No, I just…,” Jungsu tried to defend himself, but his protest was cut off by Heechul’s plush lips pressing against his own and the beautiful male’s hand bringing him to his climax.

“I’m not a prostitute,” Heechul whispered as their kiss broke and someone entered the bathroom, the door hitting the wall with a bang, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps. “There’s nothing illegal going on if I give it to you for free.”

“Are you sure you’re not a hooker?” Jungsu whispered back, a groan leaving his swollen lips as Heechul stuffed him back into his underwear and pulled up his jeans.

“Maybe you’re the hooker?” Heechul countered, placing a kiss on Jungsu’s cheek and glancing at the graffiti covered wall behind him.

“That’s not funny,”

“You’re the one who started calling names first,” Heechul chuckled, his poster going rigid as someone began jiggling the stall door behind him.

“Someone needs in,” Jungsu observed, “Maybe we should…,”

“Stay put,” Heechul cut off, taking a step back and bending down to retrieve his clothes off the floor. “He can wait to take his shit. I still need to change my clothes.”

“Chul, is that you?” a deep voice sounded outside the door. “I recognize your shoes.”

“Shit!” Heechul cursed, worry filling his eyes as he spun around and peered through the crack in the stall door.

“Don’t cure at me,” the man scolded, “Come out of there! Why did you run off back at the gas station?”  
“Because I found a better ride,” Heechul shot back, “Leave me alone, Siwon.”

“I was giving you a ride,” Siwon whined, “It’s not safe running off with strangers”

“You’re a stranger,” Heechul pointed out, refusing to open the door, even when Siwon began pounding on it. “Leave me alone!”

“We’re not strangers. You’ve been riding with me for two days…,” Siwon tried to convince, “Come on, Chul…,”

“He said to leave him alone!” Jungsu spoke up, not sure why he felt he needed to, but doing so anyway. “Go away.”

“You heard him; go away!” Heechul snapped, kicking off his shoes as he began to undress. “I’m heading in a different direction, so I found a new ride. I don’t need you anymore, Wonie.”

“You’re a tease, Kim Heechul!” Siwon shouted, kicking the stall door with a loud bang. “I hope this guy’s a serial killer! You deserve it!”

“What was his problem?” Jungsu asked as Siwon stomped out of the bathroom and the door slammed behind him.

“He’s a crazy person, that’s all.” Heechul answered, peeling off his shorts and fishnets and kicking them to the side.

“Most truck drivers are…,” Jungsu began, his words trailing off as he spotted a set of deep purple bruises on Heechul’s pale thighs.

“Siwon did that,” Heechul mumbled, shame on his face as he looked down at the bruises covering his thighs. “He wanted me to pay for my ride. I didn’t have any money, so…,”

“You slept with him?”  
“No!” Heechul snapped, anger knitting into his features as he shoved his legs into a pair a tight black pants.”I told him to go fuck himself and he pinned me down on his bench seat! I had to kick him in the crotch to get him to stop!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Jungsu apologized, “It was wrong for me to jump to conclusions.”

“I understand why you’d think the worst of me,” Heechul began, stuffing his feet in a pair of simple red sneakers, his new outfit making him look more handsome than pretty, a change Jungsu didn’t mind. “I did just blow you in a bathroom stall. But, it wasn’t for money.”

“What was it for?” Jungsu questioned as Heehcul stepped closer to him and leaned in for another kiss.

“Because, I think you’re cute,” Heechul began, placing a soft kiss on Jungsu’s lips, before stepping back and opening the stall door. “And, I wanted to see if you’d let me do it. You seemed a little uptight. I’m surprised how wild you really are, Park Jungsu.”

“I’m not…, I…,”

“Don’t look so embarrassed,” Heechul laughed, “You’re going to need that wild side if you want to ride with me. I’m not done having fun with you yet.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

COMMENTS = LOVE!!!


	3. Part 3

The bright afternoon sun was blinding as Jugnsu stepped out of the rest stop with Heechul on his arm. He squinted against the light, wishing he had a pair of sunglasses like the large red ones currently balancing on Heechul’s nose. Nearing his convertible, Jungsu almost jumped out of his skin when a truck horn filled the air and a tall semi pulled up behind his car, blocking it in.

“You’re not really going off with this loser, are you Chul?” Siwon called out the window of his truck. “He looks like a murderer!”

“He’s a lot safer to ride with than you!” Heechul shouted, hopping into the passenger’s seat of Jungsu’s car. “Now, get out of our way. We have places to go!”

“If he murders you and throws your body in the desert, just remember that I told you so!” Siwon warned, honking his thunderous horn before pulling away and back out onto the interstate.

“He’s right, you know?” Jungsu began as he climbed into the car and started the engine. “I am a stranger. What if I’m a murderer?”  
“Choi Siwon the perverted bible toting trucker is more threatening,” Heechul chuckled, “For some reason, you make me feel safer than the past ten people I’ve bummed rides off of.”

“Where are you really trying to go? It’s not Denver, is it?” Jungsu asked as he pulled back out onto the highway and put the top up to cut the wind and quiet the inside of the car so they could talk.

“You want the truth?” Heechul asked, turning in his seat to face Jungsu.

“Yes,”

“I don’t know where I’m going?” Heechul informed with a shrug, “I haven’t known for weeks.”

“So, you’re just hitching rides to anywhere?”

“Yes,” Heechul agreed with a nod, “I don’t really have a plan anymore. I just go as far as people will take me and then find another ride to somewhere else. Most of the time, it’s very uneventful. You’re the most exciting ride I've had in awhile, if you don’t count Siwon.”

“Don’t you have a home, or a family?” Jungsu questioned, puzzled by Heechul’s behavior.

“I was raised by my mother in Seoul,” Heechul detailed, reaching out and turning on the radio, the silence inside the car making him uncomfortable. “She died a few months before I moved to California with my boyfriend. I had nothing left in Korea to make me stay, so I left.”

“So, you have a boyfriend?”

“Had a boyfriend,” Heechul corrected with a scowl, “We’d been talking for months online before he asked me to come live with him. I’d actually never met him before I moved here.”

“That doesn’t seem like a smart thing to do,” Jungsu pointed out, causing Heechul to roll his eyes and settle back into his seat.

“No shit Sherlock,” Heechul spat, “My mother had just passed away, so I wasn’t exactly thinking straight. Seoul was never a very welcoming pace for me. I hated it there. After I lost the only person in my life that cared about me, I wanted out. So, I took the first opportunity I saw.”

“I have a feeling it didn’t work out like you wanted,” Jungsu observed.

“Jung Yunho was an abusive cheating asshole, end of story.” Heechul ground out, “I took off will the last cent in his wallet last month and I haven’t looked back.”

“What’s your endgame?” Jungsu pressed, “You can’t go on like this forever, you know?”

“That doesn’t matter,” Heechul replied with a wicked smile, “Right now, my plan is to show you a good time, remember? Now, lay the hammer down on this muscle car. We have a lot of exciting things to do today.”

Pressing down on the gas, Jungsu sped down the open highway with no clear direction in mind. Heechul sang loudly to the radio beside him as he drove, the beautiful man’s sad story making his heart ache. How could so many people be so unkind to the handsome man in his passenger’s seat. Heechul was a free spirit with a stunning smile and wilde laugh. He seemed to live his life in the moment, never looking back, or regretting his choices. Jungsu was both envious of, and felt sorry for, Kim Heechul.

The landscape around them turned from flat desert to rolling hills of red rock and tall butes the longer they drove. The change in the terrane let Jungsu know he was at least going north, half of the direction he needed to go to make it to Colorado. Heechul’s singing soon died down and was replaced by soft snores as the beautiful redhead fell asleep in his seat. Jungsu glanced at the man beside him, the dark circles under Heechul’s large eyes and weathered look to his skin making him frown. Heechul had been through a lot in a short amount of time and it showed.

Hours passed and the sun began to lower itself in the sky, nightfall quickly approaching. Heechul awoke with a loud yawn late in the afternoon and rubbed his eyes. He remained quiet, the look on his face hard to read as he stared out the window and spotted the distant light of a lone convenience store in the distance.

“Pull over at that store. I need to use the restroom.” Heechul requested, sounding tired.

“I could use some gas anyway,” Jungsu agreed, slowing the car and pulling it into the crumbling station, the store resembling the one he’d picked Heechul up at in many ways.

“I’m starving,” Heechul commented as they hopped out of the ccar and Jungsu dug his credit card out of his wallet for the gas pump. “I’m going to get some food inside. Do you want anything?”

“I’ll get it..,” Jungsu offered, “After I finish with the gas…,”

“I can get it,” Heechul interrupted, opening the back door and digging something out of his bag. “Just pump the gas and be ready to go when I come out.”

“Alright, I’ll take whatever you’re getting.” Jungsu complied, swiping his card and pressing some buttons on the pump.

Heechul just smiled mischievously at him and shoved whatever he’d gotten from his bag into the back waistband of his pants. Jungsu turned his attention back to the gas pump as Heechul made his way inside the secluded station to find food. The sun was low in the sky, almost touching the horizon as Jungsu stood fueling his sports car. They’d have to stop for the night soon, an entire day of driving making him more tired than he’d expected. 

“We’re not sharing at hotel room,” Jungsu told himself, not trusting Heechul enough to sleep beside him. “What if he robs me?”

This thought skated across his mind before being replaced with the real reason he didn’t want to sleep beside his beautiful passenger. After what had happened in the rest stop that morning, Jungsu feared things would progress even further between them. While the idea of sleeping with Heechul sounded thrilling, it also frightened him. He barely knew this man and hopping into bed with him was probably a very bad idea.

After filling his tank, Jungsu stuffed the receipt into his pocket and leaned against the side of the car. Heechul had been inside the store a lot longer than Jungsu expected. Several long minutes ticked by as he waited, not a single car passing by or pulling in beside him. Letting out a long breath, Jungsu looked out at the tall butes in the distance, the afternoon sun glowing orange behind them and enhancing their magnificents. He never saw a view like this in Korea. It was one of the main reasons he’d come on this trip.

Jungsu’s small moment of peace was sudden;y shattered by the sound of shouting and the sudden burst of a gun being fired. Spinning around on his heels, Jungsu watched with wide eyes as Heechul came charging out of the gas station with several bags hanging off his arms and a gun in his hand. Jungsu stood frozen beside his car, his gaze transfixed on the small black handgun clutched in Heechul’s right hand.

“Get in the car!” Heechul shouted as a man in a green polo shirt came tearing out of the station with a bat in his hands. “GO!”

Jerking back into motion by Heechul’s voice, Jungsu jerked open the car door and quickly climbed back inside. Heechul appeared in the passenger’s seat a few seconds later and tossed his bags into the backseat. Jungsu started the engine and peeled out of the parking-lot just as the man with the bat neared the car and took a swing at his side mirror. Pressing down the gas as far as it would go, Jungsu sped down the deserted highway, the setting sun blinding in front of him.

“Where did that come from?!” Jungsu panicked, gesturing to the gun in Heechul’s lap as the other man grabbed a bag from the backseat and pulled it open to reveal a pile of monett inside. “What is that?!”  
“I got the gun from a very naughty trucker I road with last week,” Heechul explained, no panic in his voice, as if this was the most normal thing in the world. “And, this is all the money from the cash register.”

“Did you just rob that place!?” Jungsu shouted, his knuckles turning white where he was gripping the steering wheel. “Heechul!?!”

“Stop shouting,” Heechul scolded, closing the bag of cash and reaching into the backseat. “I needed the money more than they did, so I took it.”

“Heechul…,”

“Look,” Heechul cut off, pulling a pack of twizzlers out of the backseat and tearing them open with his teeth. “I’ve stolen from several greasy men in trucks to get by, but I’m tired of living that way. So, I decided to make some real cash this time.”

“What is your plan? You can’t just rob a store and forget it happened?”

“I don’t really have a plan,” Heechul answered with a shrug, picking up a long red rope of candy and putting it in his mouth. “I’ll think about it in the morning.”

“In the morning! You need to think about it now!” Jungsu shrieked, not comfortable about being the getaway car in a robbery.

“Stop shouting,” Heechun whined as he at his candy. “We’re fine for now, so don’t panic. Let’s find a place to stay for the night and then you can get rid of me in the morning if you want.”

“Why can’t I just pull over and kick you out now?” Jungsu suggested as the sun set in the sky and the desert was slowly cloaked in darkness.

“Because we’re in the middle of nowhere and you wouldn’t do that to me,” Heechul concluded, leaning over and placing a kiss on Jungsu’s cheek. “I promised to make your trip exciting, didn’t I? Isn’t this exciting…,”

“This is not the type of excitement I was looking for,” Jungsu informed, his hands shaking as adrenaline surged through his body. “I wasn’t planning on going on a crime spree.”

“A spree?” Heechul repeated, picking up another piece of candy and taking a bite off the end. “Do you plan on committing more crimes? We could rob another store. I don’t think I got a lot from that place. It was kind of dead back there.”

“No!”

“Look!” Heechul squealed, pointing out the windshield at a glawing triple X singe in the distance. “Pull in there! I bed they had a tone of cash.”

“We are not robbing another store!” Jungsu panicked, “Kim Heechul, this is insane!”

“Pull over!” Heechul shrieked, tossing his candy aside and picking up the gun in his lap. “I have an idea.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Jungsu stammered, pulling into the parking-lot and shutting off the engine. “Whatever you’re thinking of doing, don’t…,”

“Look,” Heechul began, kicking open the car door. “I’m on my last ride until I forget all this and just stop…,”

“Stop? Stop what?”  
“If you want to come on the ride with me, wait here and be ready to pull out when I come running.” Heechul proposed, climbing out of the car. “If you don’t want any part of my crazy, then leave me here. I can find a ride with a honry trucker.”

“Heechul…,” Jungsu called after his passenger as the door slammed shut and said redhead dashed into the sex shop they’d pulled into.

Jungsu’s heart was hammering a mile a minute as he watched the blinking neon sign of the adult store in front of him. He didn’t know what to do. Leaving now seemed like the best idea. He could dump the stolen money in the desert, drive to the nearest airport, fly home, and forget any of this ever happened. Reaching to shift the car into drive, Jungsu found himself hesitating to leave. If he left Heechul here, the handsome redhead would most likely be arrested. There wasn’t another car in the entire lot, let alone a honry trucker to help Heechu escape. If he left, he’d be dooming Heechul to certain harm.

“Shit!” Jungsu cursed, nervously watching the door to the shop. “Shit, shit, SHIT!!”

Time seemed to pass slowly as Jungsu sat in his car waiting for Heechul to emerge from inside the store. He put the car into drive several times, moving a few feet forwards, before stopping and parking once more. Shutting his eyes, Jungsu placed his foot on the gas and prepared to pull away just as the passenger’s side door opened and Heechul plopped into the seat.

“GO!” Heechul commanded, causing Jungsu’s eyes to fly open and focus on a muscled man dashing out of the sex shop with a shotgun in his hands. “NOW!”

Peeling out of the lot, Jungsu’s heart dropped into his stomach as the man fired his gun and peppered the back bumper of his rental car with buckshot. Speeding down the road, Jungsu could feel the blood draining from his face and panic overwhelming him as Heechul cackled wildly beside him with glee.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

COMMENTS = LOVE! and More Updates!!!


	4. Part 4

A glowing green sign in the shape of a cactus flickered in the pitch black night. Beneath the cactus a simple marque read “Saguaro Motel, No Vacancies!” Jungsu’s red mustang sat parked outside the one story motel, the flickering light of the sign periodically illuminating the shotgun holes in his back bumper.

Inside the last room of the long sand colored building behind a green paint peeled door Park Jungsu sat nervously at a rickety metal table in front of the curtained window while his partner in crime counted out his loot. There was a bright smile spread across Heechul’s plush lips as he counted out stacks of green bills on the table. Heechul’s satisfied smile grew bigger with every bill he counted, the amount of money on the table in the thousands at this point.

“That sex shop had a lot of cash in the register,” Heechul gloated, placing the last dollar in the pile. “Horny truckers pay bank for a good orgasm.”

“I still can’t believe you did that,” Jungsu whispered, his hands shaking beneath the table. “Why?”

“I told you I was on my last ride,” Heechul answered, standing up and skipping over to the bed where his bags of stolen goods were sitting on the tacky cactus printed bedspread. “I don’t give a shit about the rules anymore, Jungsu. My life is already in the gutter, why not dig in deeper until I hit rock?”

“So, you had some bad luck with love and decided to throw your life away? Is that a rational reaction?”

“My entire life is a ball of bad luck; Yunho was just the last major fire.” Heechul clarified, digging inside one of his shopping bags and pulling out a bottle of bourbon, followed by a bottle of peppermint schnapps. “Now, lets calm ourselves down and enjoy this moment. I’m making shots!”

“How can I enjoy this moment when the police are probably looking for us right now?” Jungsu whined, nervously running his hand through his hair as Heechul plucked two green mugs in the shape of cacti off the TV stand and brought them over to the table.

“So what if they are?” Heechul asked with a chuckle, placing the mugs on the table, along with the alcohol, and taking a seat in the chair opposite Jungsu. “We’re in a fleabag motel in the middle of nowhere miles away from the stores I robbed. We’re safe here.”

“Maybe we should keep driving…,”

“No offense, but you look exhausted.” Heechul cut off, “I can’t have you falling asleep at the wheel and driving us into a tree.”

“We’re in the middle of the desert. I haven’t seen a tree in a hundred miles.”

“The comment still stands,” Heechul countered, opening the bottle of schaps and pouring some in each of their mugs, before moving onto the bourbon. “Just relax and have a drink with me. It’s been a long day. We both deserve some quiet.”

“It’s only been a long day because I picked up a crazy person,” Jungsu grumbled, taking his mug of alcohol and placing it against his lips.

Jungsu’s comment didn’t fall on deaf ears, for Heechul quirked a shapely brow and rolled his eyes in response to his accusation. The entire day felt like a blur to Jungsu as he took a sip of his drink and choked down the strong tasting alcohol. Heechul was like some crazy dream come to life. He was a whirlwind oc contrast, parts of him enjoyable and others frightening. While Jungsu appreciate the spark of excitement Heechul had ignited in his life, he didn’t share the same sentiment for the crimes he’d been dragged into as a result.

“You could have drove away and left me at the sex shop, you know?” Heechul spoke, as if he could tell what Jungsu was thinking. “You could have left and never looked back. At that point, you had a way out. Now, you’re my accomplice.”

“I couldn’t just drive away and let you get arrested,” Jungsu answered, downing the rest of his drink with a cough and holding his mug out for more.

“Why?” Heechul pressed, pouring Jungsu another drink after he finished off his own with one long gulp, not even flinching when the strong alcohol hit the back of his throat. “I’m just a stranger to you.”

“I don’t know,” Jungsu admitted, staring into his cup and pursing his lower lip out into a thoughtful pout. “It didn’t feel right to drive away. I needed to make sure you were okay.”

“You’re too sweet for me, Jungsu.” Heechul chuckled, standing from his seat and moving to stand next to Jungsu’s chair. “Come to bed. I need to thank you for being my getaway car.”

“You don’t have to,” Jungsu protested as Heechul grabbed his wrist and tugged him out of his chair. “I didn’t do it because I expected anything in return. I …,” 

Jungsu’s words trailed off as Heechul jerked him closer and crashed their lips together for a sudden kiss. Unlike the first time Heechul had kissed, Jungsu didn’t hesitate even a second to respond to the beautiful male’s advance. He’d been thinking about their encounter in the rest stop all day, the feel of Heechul’s lips on his own lingering for hours afterwards.

Tangling his fingers in the front of Jungsu’s shirt, Heechul back towards the bed and pulled Jungsu along with him, their lips still attached in a deep kiss as he did so. Jungsu gladly followed, his heart hammering in his chest and palms sweating. A part of him wanted to say yes to everything Heechul was offering him. He wanted to move beyond just kisses and return the pleasure Heechul had given him that afternoon. Yet, another part of him knew this was wrong, knew everything that had happened today, was wrong, and was screaming for him to slow down and think clearly for one second.

“I know I don’t need to thank you,” Heechul whispered as their kiss broke and the back of his legs hit the bed. “I want to. Don’t you want me to thank you, Jungsu?”

“Yes,” Jungsu whispered, swallowing nervously while Heechul sat down on the bed and leaned back on his hands.

A satisfied smirk formed on Heechul’s lips as he gazed up at Jungsu, a look of dark lust in his large catlike eyes. Jungsu hesitated for a moment, the view of Heechul spread out in front of him too tempting to pass up. He’d already let Heechul touch him once, it only felt right to return the favor. Crawling onto the bed, Jungsu hovered over Heechul was his palms pressed against the cacti printed bedspread. Heechul laid back on the bed and waited for Jungsu to make the next move, giving the other man a chance to back out and tell him no if he wished.

“Are you going to stare at me all night, Jungsu?” Heechul asked, his voice deep and lustful as he reached out and pulled a wad of cash from one of the bags lying on th bed. “Or, are we going to have sex? Because, I don’t know about you, but I’ve always wanted to make love on a pile of money.”

“I…,” Jungsu began, his gaze shifted to the money spilling out of the shopping bag beside him and then back onto Heechul’s face. “Well…, I…,”

“Come on, Jungsu.” Heechul whispered, reaching up and lacing his fingers in Jungsu’s soft brown hair. “Let’s end your adventure properly. What’s more exciting than anonymous lust filled sex with a stranger?”

“Is that what we are still; strangers?” Jungsu asked, “You don’t feel like a stranger to me anymore.”

“I guess you could say we’re friends now,” Heechul agreed, “Only a friend would do what you did for me today.”

“I’m either your friend, or I’m crazy.” Jungsu theorized out loud, his statement making Heechul laugh.

“I’d say you’re a little bit of both,” Heechul provided, tilting his face upwards and begging for another kiss through pouted lips.

Taking the invitation, Jungsu leaned down and kissed Heechul hard and deep, his tongue pushing into the beautiful male’s mouth and exploring. Heechul moaned into the kiss and arch his back off the bed, pressing their bodies together and letting Jungsu know how excited the other man was becoming. Even though he knew it was crazy, Jungsu gave into the moment with a boldness he never knew he was capable of.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Heechul whispered as their lips parted for air, before reconnecting for another probing kiss.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

COMMENTS = LOVE ;)


	5. Part five!

The sound of soft moans and panting breath echoed off the walls as two strangers explored one another's bodies for the first time. Dozens of green bills were spread out on the bed, the stiff paper rustling with each motion of the couple lying atop them. Everything felt like it was in slow motion as Park Jungsu lay naked atop a pile of stolen cash with a gorgeous man draped over him. Never in a million years did he ever imagine he’d be doing something like this. His life was a colorless stagnant pond filled with numbers and loneliness, yet ever since he’d met Kim Heechul, he was living in a technicolor ocean full of pleasure and danger..

“Do you want to see what I stole from the sex shop?” Heechul whispered into Jungsu’s ear, Heechul’s hot breath on his skin, sending a shiver up his spine. “I took more than just money, you know?”

“What else did you steal?” Jungsu asked, a pout forming on his lips as Heechul sat up and dragged one of the bags on the edge of the bed towards them.

“So many fun things we can try,” Heechul replied, a wicked smirk forming on his plush lips as he dumped out the shopping bag on the bed. “I was hoping we’d find a nice place to spend the night, so I prepared a bit.”

“A nice place?” Jungsu repeated, gesturing to the pealing cactus print wallpaper on the walls around them.

“Well, a place,” Heechul laughed, “Any place with a bed will work for what I have planned.”

“And, what do you have planned?” Jungsu asked, sitting up and staring nervously at the assortment of things dumped out on the bed in front of him. 

“Fun,” Heechul answered, opening a large black box and dumping a very sizable purple dildo out onto the bed. 

“I’m not using that…,” Jungsu stammered, swallowing nervously. “Put that thing away.”

“You’re right,” Heechul agreed with a pout, knocking the large sex toy aside and reaching for a smaller box. “I think my eyes were bigger than my ass on that one.”

Jungsu didn’t know whether he should laugh or be disturbed by Heechul’s crude joke. Kim Heechul was unlike any person he’d ever met before. He was wilde and unfiltered, as well as vulnerable and real. Jungsu could feel himself falling deeper into the rabbithole with every second that passed and he didn’t mind how far down he fell. A part of him didn’t care if he ever went home again.

“I think this is more your speed,” Heechul declared, unboxing a small pink egg shaped toy with a large base. 

“What’s that?”

“A vibrating butt plug,” Heechul answered with a shrug, excitedly plucking a small pink remote out of the box. “It has a remote!”

“I don’t know…,”

“Don’t worry,” Heechul soothed, picking up a bottle of strawberry scented lubricant. “I know what I’m doing. Now, lie down and let me make you feel good, Jungsu.”

“I…,” Jungsu stammered, not sure what he should do, a part of him wishing to comply and another terrified to do so. 

“Shhh…,” Heechul shushed, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Jungsu’s lips. “Lie down.”

Doing as he was told, Jungsu laid back against the pillows and took a deep breath as Heechul crawled over him and stole a lingering kiss. Trailing his soft lips lower, Heechul kissed a path down the front of Jungsu’s body, each press of lips making Jungsu’s heart skip a beat. Placing his warm palms against Jungsu’s inner thighs, Heechul gently pushed them apart and leaned down to run his lips across the smooth skin. Jungsu shuddered and let his legs fall further apart, both afraid of, and anticipating, what was about to come next.

“Relax,” Heechul whispered, “And, turn over.”

“Turn over?”

“Yes, turn over.” Heechul urged, “Don’t argue and do as I say, and this will be as nice for you, as it is for me, understand?”

“Alright,” Jungsu complied, rolling over onto his stomach and flinching when Heechul jerked his ass into the air. 

“I’m going to make you feel good, Jungsu.” Heechul purred, brushing his lips down the curve of Jungsu’s spine as he pressed a slick finger between the other male’s supple cheeks.

Jungsu moaned as Heechul forced his finger inside him, his entire body feeling warm with need and all rational thought leaving his mind in that moment. Heechul gently worked him open with strawberry lube slick fingers, while simultaneously peppering his feverish skin with tender kisses. Soon, Heechul’s fingers disappeared and Jungsu held his breath when the tip of the vibrator was pressed against him. A small moment of discomfort made Jungsu groan as the toy was forced inside him, but the moment passed once it was in place.

“Now, it’s your turn.” Heechul whispered into Jungsu’s ear as he moved away and laid down on the bed beside him. “Make me feel good.”

“Aren’t you going to turn it on?” Jungsu asked, disappointment in his voice as he turned over. 

“When the moment is right,” Heechul answered with a smirk, the tiny pink remote sitting in the palm of his hand. “But, first it’s your turn to pamper me. I’ve been doing all the work today. I mean, you’re very handsome and I don’t mind, but sometimes it’s nice to just lie back and feel.”

“Sorry,” Jungsu apologized with a pout, the cute look on his face making Heechul laugh. “This is all kind of new for me, you know. I’ve never…,”

“I know,” Heechul soothed, the look in his eyes gentle and understanding as Jungsu carefully shifted to kneel between his outstretched legs. “This is my first crime spree too.” 

“That’s not exactly what I meant…,” Jungsu mumbled to himself, glancing around nervously, not sure what to do next.

“There’s condoms in that bag, and the lube is over there.” Heechul provided, “If you want to use the dildo, it’s on the floor.” 

“No, I don’t think I’ll need that.” Jungsu chuckled, remembering how comically big said toy was. 

“Don’t take too long deciding, I’m getting cold.” Heechul said with a cute pout. 

“Then, I’ll have to warm you up.” Jungsu teased, running his hands up Heechul’s inner thighs and bending over to place a kiss just below his belly button.

Heechul shut his eyes and moaned in response to every small touch Jungsu provided. Each sound that left Heechul’s plump lips urged Jungsu on and awakened feelings inside him that he’d never experienced before. Kissing his way south, Jungsu bent down lower and ran his lips down the shaft of Heechul’s leaking cock. Heechul moaned his name and tangled his long thin fingers in the pile of cash surrounding then as Jungsu took hold of his engorged length and held it firmly in his hand.

“Jungsu…,” Heechul panted, his breathy voice making Jungsu’s heart hammer with excitement. “I want you inside me.”

For some reason, Heechul’s bold words broke through the hesitation and nerves that had been swirling inside Jungsu. A fire ignited between them, one that had been slowly kindling all day. Taking hold of the side of Heechul’s thighs, Jungsu rose up onto his knees and jerked Heechul closer to him with one violent tug. Heechul gasped loudly in response to the harsh move, his back arching off the bed and legs falling open on either side of Jungsu’s knees. 

Crawling over Heechul’s naked panting body, Jungsu stole a deep violent kiss as wrapped his arms around Jungsu’s neck and pulled him down flush against him. Jungsu moaned into the kiss, the toy seated inside him slipping deeper and pressing lightly against his prostate, the pressure just enough to cause a dull aching pleasure, but not enough to result in any real ecstasy. Shifting his weight upwards, Heechul rolled Jungsu over onto his back with his head against the pillows.

Jungsu stared up at Heechul with lustful fire in his eyes, as the beautiful male straddled his hips and reached for the box of condoms inside the shopping bag beside them. Tearing open the box, Heechul chose a shiny gold foil packet and tossed the box aside. He then ripped open the foil and reached down to roll the condom onto Jungsu’s swollen and wanting cock. Jungsu gasped and clutched the tangled sheets covered in stolen bills beneath him as Heechul wrapped his throbbing cock with the condom and reached for the discarded bottle of lube.

Coating his palm in strawberry scented lube, Heechul leaned down and stole a deep kiss, propping himself up with his left hand while his right stroked Jungsu’s cock and spread slick lubrication over top the condom. Jungsu responded to the kiss with an excited eagerness, arms wrapping around Heechul and his tongue slipping into the beautiful male’s mouth to explore. Heechul stroked his cock with slow drags of his lube slick palm as they kissed, each slow motion adding to the teasingly dull pleasure coursing through his body.

Breaking the kiss, Heechul rose back up onto his knees and straddled Jungsu’s slick cock. Slowing sinking down, Heechul guided the tip of Jungsu’s cock against him and used his weight to slowly force it inside himself. Jungsu reached up and took hold of Heechul’s thin hips in order to steady the gorgeous man atop him as said male slowly sank down onto his cock. Heechul shut his eyes and rocked his hips as he shifted lower, each inch that disappeared inside him causing him both pleasure and discomfort. 

Placing his palms against Jungsu’s toned and tanned chest, Heechul rocked his hips back and forth at a slow pace to get used to the feeling of Jungsu’s sizable cock inside him. Jungsu held tightly to his hips, his fingers digging into the pale flesh and providing a mild ache that made Heechul’s heartbeat quicken. Sliding his palms up Jungsu’s chest, Heehcul let his body fall forward just enough to engage in another kiss. Each time their lips met something ignited inside him that temporarily distracted him from the mess his life had become. 

Heechul was tired. He was tired of running, tired of love, and tired of life. He had nothing left to live for beyond this room and this man. Once the night ended, Jungsu would leave. He’d fly back to Korea and leave him here to roam aimlessly through the desert, hopping from truck to truck until someone decided to take mercy on him and kill him. For him, this was his last ride. After this night, his life would change forever, either by his own hands or someone else's. 

“Tell me you love me?” Heechul whispered in Jungsu’s ear, knowing well Jungsu would be lying if he did as he asked. “Please?”  
“I love you,” Jungsu answered him, the words only a cheap paroting with no real feelings behind them, for they’d only known one another less than a day. “You’re beautiful…,”

“I know…,” Heechul whispered back, having been told that by more faceless men than he could count. 

Sitting back up on his knees, Heechul moved his hips at a faster pace, Jungsu’s cock now buried fully inside him as he moved. Jungsu reached out and took hold of Heechul’s neglected cock as it bounced proudly against his stomach. His warm hand wrapped around the sensitive piece of flesh, causing the breathtakingly handsome man to moan his name. 

The view of Heechul’s moving above him was like a strange erotic dream come to life. It was as if there was a warm glow in the dimly lit room that enveloped them. Heechul bit his bottom lip and ran his thin fingers over his pert nipple as he rocked his hips, his movement slowing as his legs began to tire. Placing his hands back on Heechul’s hips, Jungsu urged the redhead to lie down and rest while he took over.

Understanding what Jungsu wanted him to do, Heechul carefully lifted himself off Jungsu’s lap and laid down on the bed beside him. Disappointed by the sudden loss of contact, Jungsu quickly rolled to the side and climbed atop the man next to him. Heechul spread his legs on either side of Jungsu’s hips and tilted his lower body at the right angel to be reentered. Guiding himself back into Heechul’s tight body, Jungsu moaned as he was once again enveloped in a sinful heat that drove his body closer to the edge of release. 

Hooking his legs over Jungsu’s hips Heechul moaned loudly as they once again began to move as one. Jungsu leaned down and stole a deep kiss as he began canting his hips at a fast pace. Heechul’s body shook beneath him as he slammed into the beautiful male with deep thrusts that made them both cry out in pleasure. One of Heechul’s thin hands held the back of Jungsu’s neck and kept him in place as they engaged in heated kiss after heated kiss, while the other slid across the sweat soaked sheets to find the tiny forgotten remote that controlled the toy seated inside Jungsu’s body. 

A surprised gasp left Leeteuk’s swollen lips and his body jerked as Heechul turned on the small vibrating toy inside him. The sudden burst of vibration sent a surge of pleasure through Jungsu’s body, causing his thrusts to slow and breath to catch in his throat. Heechul smirked up at him with a mischievous look in his lust filled eyes. Jungsu tried to relearn how to breathe as he stared down into Heechul’s dark eyes and sped up his thrusts.

“You like that?” Heechul purred, placing a kiss on the end of Jungsu’s nose. “How about I turn it up?”

“I don’t... , I….,” Jungsu stammered, not sure if he could last much longer if Heechul increased the vibration speed. 

Cutting Jungsu’s words off with a probing kiss, Heechul pressed another button on the remote in his hand and sent strong uneven vibrations into Jungsu’s body, the toy’s movements transferring to his own body with each deep thrust Jungsu made. Instead of slowing this time, the rippling vibrations of the toy made Jungsu’s hips cant faster and with more determination. Heechul cried out in response to the quicker pace, the remote falling from his hand and his eyes screwing shut as he felt intense pleasure building inside him.

“Jungsu!” Heechul cried out, his voice high pitched and full of ecstasy as his climax hit him full force and he came between their writhing bodies.

Jungsu gasped and buried his face in the crook of Heechul’s neck as he felt the beautiful male’s body convulse around his cock. The combination of Heechul’s natural vibrations and the buzz of the toy inside him had Jungsu coming with a strangled moan and releasing his pleasure inside Heechul’s accepting body. They may still for several quiet seconds, the only sound in the room the soft pants of their uneven breath and the buzz of the toy still inside Jungsu’s body.

“Turn it off, please?” Jungsu begged, the movement of the toy no longer pleasurable and bordering on painful.

“Alright,” Heechul replied, his voice soft and ragged. 

Locating the remote on the bed beside them, Heechul switched off the plug, before tossing the remote aside and reaching behind Jungsu to pull the toy out of his body. Jungsu made an uncomfortable sound as the toy was pulled out of him and discarded over the side of the bed.

“Don’t move yet?” Heechul whispered when Jungsu made a move to pull away from him. “Let’s stay like this a while longer.”

“Alright,” Jungsu agreed, no really ready to disentangle himself from Heechul just yet.

Heechul tilted his chin upwards and stole a slow kiss, his legs bent on either side of Jungsu’s hips and thin hands trailing up and down the other man’s sweat dewed back as he did so. They lost themselves in a series of intimate kisses and caresses while their bodies cooled and the excitement and danger was replaced with warmth and calm. Both men were so focused on nothing but the other and the serenity of the moment they shared that neither of them saw the red and blue lights reflecting off the closed curtains. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This took forever to write..., sex scenes are so hard to get right. I have to think about each word to make sure everything makes sense and doesn't sound vulgar or cheesy. I hope it turned out alright?

COMMENTS = LOVE!!!


	6. END

Plumes of grey smoke filtered into the air as Park Jungsu lay tangled in sweat soaked sheets smoking a stolen cigarette, while Heechul lay with his head against his chest doing the same. Heechul took a long drag from his cigarette and blew smoke into the air as Jungsu did his best not to choke on his own cigarette, not much of a smoker himself, but not refusing the stolen menthol when Heechul offered it to him.

“Come back with me,” Jungsu spoke into the soft silence of their shabby hotel room.

“Back where?” Heechul asked, his voice hoarse and thick with sleep.

“To Seoul,” Jungsu offered, “Stop all this and come back to Korea with me.”

“I can’t,” Heechul denied, shaking his head. “And, if you knew the truth, you wouldn’t want me to.”

“What truth?” Jungsu asked, “Tell me?”

“If I told you, you’d resend that offer.” Heechul replied, his dark gaze flicking towards the window and momentarily noticing the red and blue lights reflecting off the curtains. “I can’t go home again, Jungsu. This is the end of the road for me. I’m sorry I dragged you into this. You’re a good person and don’t deserve what’s about to happen.”

“What’s about to happen?” Jungsu repeat, sitting up with a jolt as someone began banging on their hotel room door.

“This is the Police!” a thunderous voice shouted, “Come out with your hands up!”

“They caught us,” Heechul cackled, sinking down under the covers. “I knew they’d catch us.”

“What do we do?” Jungsu panicked, glancing between the door and the man lying next to him. “Heechul?!”

“Surrender, Jungsu. Don’t get hurt because of me.” Heechul advised, “Tell them I kidnapped you. Tell them I forced you to help me, held you at gunpoint…,” 

“But, that’s a lie…,”  
“Kim Heechul!” the voice shouted, “I know you’re in there!”

“They know your name?” Jungsu squeaked as the banging on the door grew louder and more persistent. “How?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Heechul dismissed, sitting up and sliding out of bed with one of the sheets wrapped around him.

“What are you doing?” Jungsu panicked, his eyes going wide as Heechul picked up his disgared handgun off the table by the window and climbed back into bed.

“Saving your life,” Heechul whispered, kneeling behind Jungsu and placing the barrel of the gun against his lover’s temple. 

Before Jungsu could react to the gun pressed against his head, the motel room door burst open and four police officers filed through the door with their guns drawn. 

“Stay back or I’ll kill him!” Heechul screamed at the officers, his arm snaking around Jungsu’s chest and holding him tightly against him. “Back off!”

“Heechul, put the gun down!” One of the officers commanded. “Let him go and come with us!”

“Why?!” Heechul answered, his hand shaking where it held the gun to Jungsu’s head. “I know where I’m going after this. Just kill me and get it over with. I’m as good as dead in prison anyway.”

“Heechul, Don’t do this.” Jungsu begged the man behind him. “Please? You just robbed a couple stores. It’s not a death sentence. No one got hurt…,”

“I also kidnapped you, Park Jungsu.” Heechul lied, “I locked you in this room and forced myself on you…,”

“Heechul…,” Jungsu began to object, his words silenced as a shot rang out inside the room.

Everything exploded into chaos around him, the deafening blast of one of the officer’s guns going off disorienting. Jungsu’s heart sank as he felt Heechul fall over behind him and saw the policemen rush towards them. Strong hands jerked Jungsu out of the bed and from the hotel room, the night air cool against his bare skin as he was pulled naked into the parking lot.

“Let go of me!!” Jungsu shrieked, his heart beating frantically as he imagined what may have just happened to Heechul. 

“Get this man a blanket,” the officer holding him called out to someone as Jungsu fought to get free. “Stop struggling, you’re safe now. He’s not going to hurt you anymore.”

“Hurt me?” Jungsu repeated, stopping in his struggle to free himself as a warm blanket was draped over his shoulders.

“You’re lucky to be alive right now,” the officer clarified, opening the back of his squad car and gesturing for Jungsu to climb inside. “Kim Heechul is a murderer.”

“I don’t understand…,” Jungsu whispered, horrified by the accusations he was hearing.  
“It started with his boyfriend in L.A,” the officer divulged, “He shot the poor bastard in the head and left him to rot in their apartment. He’s been hopping from truck to truck for weeks, robbing the men blind and leaving at least one dead,”

“You’re lying..,” Jungsu stammered, looking up as he heard Heechul scream in anger.

Blood streamed down Heechul’s right arm, where the officer’s bullet had grazed it, as he was shoved out of the hotel room with his hands in cuffs behind him and the bedsheets tied around his hips. His long red hair was a tangled mess and there was a rage filled look in in large dark eyes. Jungsu didn’t know how he felt seeing Heechul in front of him, a mixture of fear and confused longing swirling inside his chest. Heechul’s expression softened as he was escorted towards Jungsu, the wild look in his eyes changing to something calmer.

Jungsu froze as Heechul was dragged passed him, wanting badly to reach out to the other man. Heechul jerked away from the officer escorting him and surged towards Jungsu, slamming him backwards against the police car. Raising his arms, Heechul hooked his cuffed hands around Jungsu’s neck and crashed their lips together for one last kiss. Despite his best judgement, Jungsu leaned into the kiss and responded with a desperate fervor. He knew that this was the last time he’d ever see Heechul, ever kiss him, or touch him. 

“Did you kill him?” Jungsu whispered as the kiss broke and the officers around them tried to pull Heechul off him.

“I told you that Yunho was an abusive bastard, didn’t I?” Heechul answered, his voice low and barely audible above the chaos around them. “He deserved what he got, Jungsu.””

“And, the others?” Jungsu added, hoping what the officer told him about the murdered truckers was a lie. “Did they deserve to die?”

“They were all the same, Jungsu.” Heechul answered, “Abusive, perverted, bastards…,”

“Why didn’t you kill me?” Jungsu asked, his question causing something sad to form in Heechul’s eyes. 

“Because, you’re not like the others, Jungsu.” Heechul replied as his arms were pulled away from Jungsu’s neck and he was jerked away by the officers. “Because…, I was falling in love with you…,”

“Me too…,” Jungsu whispered to himself, tears forming in his eyes. “I was falling too…,”

The red and blue lights of the police cars flashed across the night sky as Jungsu stood wrapped in a blanket with his gaze transfixed on Heechul. Despite what he now knew about the gorgeous man who’d he’d met at a truckstop, Jungsu could feel his heart breaking. Heechul looked back at him with tears flowing down his pale cheeks and the expression on his face hard to read. They stared at one another like they were the only people standing in the desert, the chaos and flashing lights around them fading away.

Suddenly, Jungsu knew that he couldn’t go home without Heechul. He couldn’t leave this place and forget everything that had happened. The life he had to go back to wasn’t a life at all. It was just existence in a world of grey. With Heechul, he lived in technicolor. Taking a deep break, Jungsu ran towards Heechul and grabbed the beautiful male by the arm. He then spun Heechul to the side and snatched the keys to his handcuffs off the belt of the officer beside them. 

Everything exploded into a panic of loud voices and a blur of motion as Jungsu pulled Heechul to the side and shoved him into the passenger’s seat of his mustang convertible. The officers screamed orders at them, their guns drawn and pointed. Jungus paid no attention to the weapons, a part of him not caring if they fired. Like Heechul, he decided that this was his last ride. He had nothing left to live for anyway.

Jumping into the driver’s seat, Jungsu grabbed his keys from inside the glove compartment and started the engine just as the first shot rang out. The bullet impacted the side of the car, bouncing off the metal, followed by a second shot and then a third. Jungsu shifted the car into reverse and pushed the gas pedal down to the floor. The sports car surged backwards across the road and into the dark desert just beyond it. Shots continued to echo around them, bullets whizzing past their heads and one cracking the windshield. 

Throwing the car into drive, Jungsu spun the wheel and directed the vehicle in the direction of the open desert. He didn’t know where they were going, or how long they could outrun the police, all Jungsu knew, was that he couldn’t go back now. The only way to go was forward.

“Are you insane, Park Jungsu?!” Heechul screamed as the mustang lurched forwards and the sound of approaching police sirens filled the night. “I gave you a way out!? You were going to go free?!”

“Because of lies!” Jungsu argued, adrenaline surging through his body as he drove his sports car at full speed through the dark desert with the top down and the wind swirling around them like a thunderstorm. “You didn’t kidnap me! And you sure as hell didn’t force yourself on me, Heechul. I couldn’t let you take the blame for things you didn’t do!” 

“But, I’m a thief and a murderer!” Heechul reminded, turning his back to Jungsu and wiggling his cuffed wrists. “Unlock these damn things!”

“You’re not a murderer! It was self defense, right?” Jungsu rationalized as he did his best to drive and unlock Heechul’s cuffs at the same time.

“Maybe the first time,” Heechul answered, tossing his cuffs out of the car and leaning back into his seat. “Yunho lost his mind when I told him I was leaving. He tried to stop me. He grabbed the gun he kept in the nightstand and things got physical. I don’t even remember how I got the gun from him, or when I fired. All I remember is Yunho lying in a pool of blood on the floor. I panicked and ran.”

“That wasn’t your fault, Heechul.” Jungsu rationalized, “You had no choice.”

“Then, there was this trucker in Utah. He tried to force my head into his lap while he was driving. His hand was like a vise on the back of my neck. I grabbed the knife off his belt and stabbed him in the stomach. He let go…,” Heechul rambled, his voice high and shaking. “Things just got worse from there. By the time I got into Siwon’s truck, I was numb. I let him hurt me.., I didn’t want to kill anyone else, Jungsu. Then I saw you pumping gas. You had a gentle look in your eyes and a nice smile. I took a chance and ran one last time. I’m sorry…,”

“I’m not,” Jungsu answered, his hands shaking where they gripped the steering wheel, knuckles turning white. “I’m not sorry.”

“You’re not sorry for what?”

“For picking you up,” Jungsu shouted over the sound of rushing air and loud sirens, “I’m not sorry for driving your getaway car, I'm not sorry for sleeping with you, I’m not sorry for falling in love with you, and I’m not sorry for this!”

“You’re crazy!” Heechul shouted back, scooting closer to Jungsu and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“No, for the first time in my life, I feel perfectly sane!” Jungsu countered, “Don’t be sorry, Heechul. I wouldn’t take any of this back.”

Placing a kiss on Jungsu’s cheek, Heechul simply nodded in return to his answer. Jungsu drove through the dark desert, his sports car bumping over the rough terrain with no end in sight. The approaching police sirens grew louder the longer they drove, their escape impossible to see. Even though they knew this was the end of their journey, neither man was scared of what was to come. They had no intention of stopping the car, and no intention of surrendering. 

Tucking his legs beneath him, Heechul rose up onto his knees and placed his hands on either side of Jungsu’s face. He then gently turned Jungsu’s face towards, causing the car to be driven blindly, their speed never slowing in the process. They regarded one another, the emotions swirling behind their eyes vast and confusing, yet they both were committed to seeing things through no matter the outcome. Lips touching for one last kiss, Jungsu let go of the steering wheel and wrapped his arms around Heechul. Deepening the kiss and shutting out the world around them, the two lovers surrendered to the night and whatever fate lay ahead of them for all that mattered to them in this moment, was each other. 

THE END!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments = LOVE!!!  
More Chapters to come!


End file.
